The Plan
by Suzanne Saphire
Summary: Eli has spent too much time alone. He is bitter, he is angry and he wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

The time spent at home during the spring break was total hell for Eli Goldsworthy. After crashing Morty during a heated argument with Clare, Eli spent a week in the hospital recovering from his injuries.

Clare only visited him the night of the accident, after that, nothing. Not a note, not a phone call, not even a message through Adam. Not a damn thing.

Eli was confined to his room during the last couple days of the break because his body was still healing. He couldn't do much besides think about how terrible Clare was making him feel.

He looked around his room; it was still partially cluttered with the remains of Julia's memory. He had been slowly removing items, but he still had half a room filled with "junk". He fondly remembered her during the late nights.

Sometimes, when he was feeling very low, he would think about the nights they stayed up together, in his bed. He would think about their discussions, the way she smelled after a shower and how secure he felt to be with her.

But then, the night she died. The night that he killed her. The night that changed him forever.

Meeting Clare was good for him. She is a stable person. Sure, she can be preachy at times and downright self-righteous, but she has a good heart.

But, for somebody who is very involved with being a good Christian, she has shown zero sympathy for him during this shitty time in his life. She was there for that asshole Fitz, but not him?

School resumed, but without Eli. He was feeling depressed and just didn't feel like being at Degrassi. His parents, laid back and overly caring, granted him to stay at home until he felt ready to go.

During the afternoon, when he knew his parents were busy running errands, Eli would sit up and bed and angrily punch into a pillow. He would imagine it being Clare. She has really let him down and he could not understand why. She said that she would always be there for him.

She fucking lied to him.

Why won't she acknowledge him? He knows she is thinking about him. She is the type to dwell.

"It's that bitch, Alli's fault. Ever since she came back to the school Clare changed." Eli angrily spat out.

Eli kept thinking about how he could make Alli pay for interfering with his and Clare's happiness. There is always a way.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday morning, and Eli was tired of being at home. He just felt exhausted from his planning and it seemed that today was the day. He looked at the mirror next to his bed and crazily smiled into it. Today is the perfect day.

His dad got home around 1pm and went straight to bed. The morning show always wiped him out. His mother was out at the grocery store.

Eli grabbed his crutches and went to his father's office. He silently opened the cabinet and took out his father's prized shotgun. He pocketed a few boxes of ammo and went back to his bedroom.

Underneath a pile of discarded cardboard boxes, he pulled out a black duffle bag. He tossed the shotgun and ammo inside and hurriedly threw it over his shoulder.

Morty is no longer parked at the front of his house. Since the accident, his parents let him keep Morty in the garage. He plans on fixing him up. It was fucking stupid of him to wreck him because Clare was being selfish. Bitch.

He slowly made his way to the bus stop and took it to Degrassi.

This was going to be the tricky part. Since the school has security up the ass, he is going to have to wait for his target.

He made his way past the tables and found a spot that is completely overgrown with leaves. He placed himself behind a large bush, comfortably propping his leg to keep his cast from pinches his upper thigh. He wanted to make sure that he was relaxed during this. Last thing he wants is to miss his target.

He removed the shotgun from the bag and loaded 2 shells. He snapped it shut and poked the barrel through the leaves. He thinks that people will have a hard time figuring out where the shots are coming from because he is hidden.

This is perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang and students began to leave the school. Some were jumping down the steps and happily talking about their idiotic weekend plans.

Eli quietly sat behind the bush, sweating beading along his hairline. He could feel his bangs stick to his forehead. He didn't bother to push them away; he was too focused to care.

Twenty minutes or so passed and Alli hadn't exited the school yet. Eli began to worry that maybe she didn't come in today. His arms were feeling very tired from holding the shotgun and his vision was blurring.

He started to second-guess his decision to do this and thought about packing everything up.

"Clare!" the voice he had been waiting for called out. "Wait for me!"

Rage filled Eli and his doubts quickly escaped his determined mind.

He could see Alli bouncing down the front steps. Clare, his heart ached when he saw her, smiled brightly up at her.

Eli couldn't take anymore of this. Clare shouldn't be smiling. She should be destroyed. She should be feeling just like him. Why isn't she feeling like shit?

Eli slowly moved the gun to follow Alli. Most of the students had already vacated the premises and only a few were sitting and talking.

Alli stopped in front of Clare and began to animatedly discuss some asinine topic with her. It was probably about some douche she decided she wanted to sleep with.

The shotgun honed in on its target. Eli smiled and pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

A satisfying crack came from the gun as it recoiled up after the shot. He didn't have to look to know that his mission was a success.

Clare's screams filled the air and Eli smiled once again. Alli won't be poking her nose into anybody else's business. Fuck, she doesn't have a nose anymore anyway.

He laughed to himself as he packed the shotgun away.

As he was about to zip up the bag he looked at the extra ammo he brought. He was originally planning on taking care of Alli, but why did he pack extra? Did he subconsciously want him to remove a few more parasites that infiltrated his and Clare's relationship?

He took the shotgun out again and popped in another shell. He snapped it shut and slightly poked it through the bush again.

Clare was crouched down on the ground. Blood covered his chest and hands as she feebly tried to save her already dead friend.

Eli knew he should feel for what he did to Clare; after all, she will be traumatized from this. But, deep down he knew that she deserved it. She should have always stuck by his side. If she had honored her promise to him, then she wouldn't be in this position.

Drew and Jenna ran from the parking lot. Eli noticed that Jenna was no longer pregnant and deducted that she must have given birth before the break because she was at the school. Actually, she shouldn't even be here. She should be at home with her newborn.

What an idiot.

Clare grabbed the front of Drew's shirt and pulled him down towards her. She openly cried as she tried to explain what happened. All she could muster were wild sobs and hiccups.

It's pretty obvious what happened Clare. Even Drew can figure out that a bloody mess where a head used to be indicates that she was shot.

If it wasn't for Drew cheating on Alli during Vegas Night, then he and Alli would be together and she would have been too preoccupied with their own drama to get involved with their problems.

Drew has to go. But, fucking Jenna is blocking his shot.

He tried to move, but his leg began to hurt. He leaned over to his left, then to his right. He could not get a clear shot because of Jenna.

Eli let out a frustrating sigh and decided that he has no choice.


	5. Chapter 5

The shotgun exploded in his hands again. He closed his eyes and licked his dry lips. He heard the sound of bodies hitting the cement and Clare screaming again, and again, and again.

He put the shotgun back into the bag and zipped it up. A sense of accomplishment filled Eli's tired body and he actually felt a little lighter. It was as if a weight was lifted from his soul.

The distant sounds of sirens told him that it was time for him to get the hell out of here.

Luckily, he was far enough inside the foliage to get up and move without being detected. He went forward and didn't look back as his ex girlfriend screamed for help.


	6. Chapter 6

Eli got home and went put the shotgun and ammo back into its cabinet.

He went straight to his bedroom, threw the duffle bag into a far corner in his room and carefully got into bed.

An hour or so later his mother came home and frantically awoke his father. The fear in her voice indicated that the news of the shooting had spread.

The doorbell rang. There was muffled talk as the person at the front door was granted access.

Moments later Adam appeared in Eli's doorway. His face looked white and he was clearly shaken up.

"Did you hear?" His voice cracked a little as he walked towards Eli's bed.

"Hear what? What's wrong? My mom is freaking out in the next room." Eli kept his voice calm and steady.

"There," Adam started. He took a deep breath and continued, "a-a shooting happened at the school." He looked at Eli was complete terror in his eyes.

Eli sat up, carefully and leaned forward. "What?" It amazed Eli how easily he could fake his emotions.

"Yeah. The crazy fucker shot Alli, Drew and Jenna. Clare was there, but she wasn't hit."

"Are they ok?" Eli leaned closer to Adam.

"Um, from what the news is saying, it looks like all three died at the scene."

Eli felt wonderful. His heart leaped and he had to work hard to prevent a smile from spreading across his face. He did feel a little bad about Jenna, but sometimes you have to sacrifice for the greater good.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck." Eli slowly said. "How is Clare? Is she ok?"

"I don't know, man. I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

That night, all the news stations were talking about the gristly shooting at Degrassi. The school hadn't seen this type of violence since Rick Murray brought a gun to school and shot a fellow student. His own gun then killed Rick when another student struggled to release it from him.

Eli thought that that kid went about it the wrong way.

Late in the night, his cell phone went off. He saw it was Clare. It must have been about 1:30 in the morning. Clare is never up this late.

"Hey." She quietly said. "Can we talk?"

Mission accomplished.


End file.
